


No recuerdo haberte olvidado

by Road1985



Category: Versailles (TV 2015), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Aliens and Spaceships, M/M, Near Future, Other, Space Opera, Temporary Amnesia, Transformation, Were-Creatures
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: l día de la Llegada, los molinos de viento dejaron de girar, los animales de la mayor parte del mundo callaron de golpe y los coches se detuvieron en tocas las carreteras al mismo tiempo.Las miradas de todos los humanos, sin importar estrato social, dinero en el banco o mundo al que pertenecían, levantaron la vista al cielo y se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando se encontraron con lo imposible, cuando dejaron de ser los reyes en la pirámide de la evolución, cuando una especie superior, más poderosa, más capaz, con una tecnología con la que los humanos tan solo podían soñar.El día de la Llegada, los cielos de medio mundo, allí donde las primeras naves explotadoras estaban por aterrizar en cuestión de poco más de una más de una hora, se cubrieron de una barrera invisible, de un color grisáceo y que los humanos todavía tardaron en descubrir que ejercía de campo de contención.  Nada entraba ni salía. Tan solo la luz podía traspasarlo... la luz y las naves alienígenas.De pronto, esa palabra, alienígena, dejó de formar parte del imaginario popular, para convertirse de la noche a la mañana en algo real.





	No recuerdo haberte olvidado

Un día ellos llegaron desde el cielo.   
Un día el universo dejó de ser nuestro.   
Ese día, descubrimos que no somos los preferidos de Dios.  
Ese día, mi hermano desapareció, se convirtió en parte de un zoo en la parte opuesta del universo.  
Ese día, me convertí en criminal, dicen que asesino y mi vida dejó de pertenecerme.

ALEX

El humo me hizo despertar. Me dolía casi todo el cuerpo y durante un momento quedé con los ojos cerrados, medio atontado y con un fuerte zumbido en los oídos. En seguida noté que el aire a mi alrededor estaba cargado, el olor a combustible casi me hizo despegar los parpados y me provocó ganas de vomitar. 

Lo que en un principio me parecieron finas gotas de agua, pronto las reconocí, por su contacto, como cenizas, cayeron sobre mi rostro.

Me quedé ahí, tendido en un suelo que resultaba ser blando, hecho de arena o algo similar probablemente, con miedo a que si me movía, tendría algún hueso roto y el dolor sería terrible. 

Sin embargo esa extraña paz que sentía se rompió cuando noté unas manos que se movían sobre mi cuerpo, me palpaban como si estuvieran buscando algo y se movían velozmente, como si tuvieran prisa.

Abrí por fin los ojos, pero lo primero que vi no fue al dueño de las manos, si no un cielo rojizo, plomizo; con dos soles encima de mi cabeza, dos soles, sí y tres luna que como si de un solo objeto se tratara, comenzaban a deslizarse por el horizonte. 

Eso casi logró hacer que me olvidará de que alguien me estaba metiendo mano, porque o bien estaba soñando o bien me encontraba tendido bajo un cielo extraterrestre.

Si aquello era la Tierra, yo me había convertido en un oso panda. 

Toqué la tierra bajo mis manos, con la esperanza de que todo eso fuera un juego de Morfeo y me despertara; sin embargo no fue así. Esa tierra era totalmente real; dura, basta. La miré correr entre mis dedos, tenía un color ocre de lo que había visto nunca. 

Entonces escuché un ruido a mi lado, a mi derecha, demasiado cerca como para no preocuparme que se tratara de un enorme insecto o cualquier bicho que quisiera devorarme. Pero no era nada de eso, no era un animal, pero tampoco estaba solo. A mi lado había otro hombre, con expresión asustada o por lo menos extremadamente sorprendida de verme allí, tal vez estaba desprevenido ver que estaba vivo.

Era un tipo joven, alto, delgado, cabello rubio y corto, una fina barba decoraba su rostro y unos azules oscuros estaban fijos en los míos. Definitivamente se le veía asustado. Vestía con ropajes bastante rudimentarios, básicos podría decir, una camisa blanca amplia, unos pantalones que parecían tejanos, aunque no lo eran y unas botas. Sobre todo aquello portaba una gabardina marrón, descolorida mi. También llevaba una bolsa cruzada, colgada al hombro.

\- ¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres de mí? – Pregunté todavía aturdido después de despertar, temeroso de que el desconocido estuviera armado y quisiera hacerme daño.

\- ¡Has despertado! – Soltó de golpe, asustándome y para mi sorpresa, abrazarme. A punto estuve de intentar apartarme, pero el cuerpo empezaba a dolerme, así que, decidí arriesgarme y quedarme donde estaba. - No sabes el susto que me has dado. 

Se me lanzó al cuello, sí un completo desconocido, en un planeta de algún lugar del universo, me estaba abrazando hasta casi dejarme sin respiración. Si no me sintiera tan débil, habría conseguido moverme, apartarme o dar un golpe al extraño antes de tenerlo colgando de mi cuello como un maldito koala. 

– Cuando esa nave se desplomó desde el cielo y nos cayó encima… - Dijo el tipo señalando a la montaña de escombros que estaba no muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos. Si no sabía como había llegado yo a ese planeta, tampoco recordaba nada sobre la gran nave espacial hecha pedazos. - cuando desperté estabas inconsciente y temí por tu vida.

Finalmente logré separarlo de un empujón no tan fuerte como esperaba y lo vio caer sentado a su lado. 

\- ¿QUIEN ERES TU?

Busqué a mí alrededor con las dos manos y con un vistazo rápido encontró un rifle, extraño, que poco tenía que ver con las armas que había visto en la Tierra, pero empezaba a aceptar el hecho de que estaba en otro planeta. 

Estuve tentado a cogerlo y amenazar al hombre que me hacía compañía, pero lo cierto era que no parecía una amenaza para mí; me había abrazado y parecía más bien preocupado por mi estado. 

\- No me digas que el golpe en la cabeza…Muy bien, genial, no sabes quien soy ¿verdad? - Empezó a decirme con miedo. - ¿Recuerdas al menos quién eres tú? – Le preguntó el otro hombre mientras volvía a acercarse a él poco a poco.

\- Claro que se quién soy yo. – Abrí y cerré la boca un par de veces dispuesto a contestar, hasta que me di cuenta que no sabía que decir. Mi mente estaba vacía de cualquier recuerdo de mi propia vida, incluyendo mi nombre o mi propio rostro. - ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?

\- ¿Recuerdas algo antes del accidente? – La mano del desconocido sobre mi hombro, me incomodó en un primer momento, pero de alguna manera me hizo sentir bien saber que no estaba solo cuando acababa de despertar junto a un amasijo de hierros caído del cielo, con la ropa hecha trizas, un arma junto a mi y cinco astros en el cielo. – Te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza. Deberías tumbarte y descansar.

El día o la noche, no estaba seguro con lunas y soles encima de nuestras cabezas, comenzaba bien para mi. No tenía nombre, necesitaba un espejo para, al menos saber cual era mi color de ojos y no tenía forma de saber por qué me encontraba fuera de la Tierra. 

Decidí no hacer caso a mi acompañante y tratar de ponerme en pie, me sentía bien o por lo menos tenía que comprobar si tenía algo roto o algo serio. Lo tenía desde luego, cuando todo a mi alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas y a punto estuve de caer de nuevo al suelo. Por fortuna, mi acompañante me atrapó y caí sobre él.

\- Lo siento. 

\- No te disculpes. Empezaremos por el principio. Yo soy Evan y tu eres… Klein. Espero qu el golpe no te haya hecho cambiar de gustos, pero hasta esta mañana, decías que me querías y que querías pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo.

\- Tu y yo… 

Por lo menos ya tenía un nombre para el tipo rubio, Evan y lo más importante, para mi mismo. No estaba seguro si tenía cara de Klein, aunque claro, tampoco sabía de que tenía cara. Eso me hizo sonreír y Evan me devolvió la sonrisa, como si me comprendiera. Tal vez me conocía bien y yo no lo sabía.

\- Me he asustado tanto. Esa nave ha salido de la nada y hemos tenido que correr. – Evan se estremeció y sonrió nervioso. – No se qué debes estar pensando ahora de mí. No todos los día nos cae encima una nave y nos cubre una tormenta de arena. – volvió a reír y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Se le veía realmente nervioso, aunque si lo que decía era cierto, debía, no debía haber sido la mejor experiencia posible.

\- ¿Qué planeta es este?

\- Vera, en el extremo norte de la constelación de Piscis.

\- Vera… en la constelación de Piscis. – Con la ayuda de Evan volví a sentarme en la arena. – Imagino que no sabrá decirme cuando dejé la Tierra para terminar en este enorme desierto.

Evan se me quedó mirando como si hubiera dicho algo en idioma extraño que él no comprendía. Asentí, los dos estabámos agotados y algo me decía que no era buena idea quedarnos en medio del desierto cuando se hiciera de noche.

\- Espero que me digas que no vivimos aquí. Creo que me gusta más la playa.

\- Vinimos para hacer negocios con unos comerciantes. Las piezas de naves antiguas se pagan bien. 

Tal vez porque ya no estaba tan nervioso o simplemente porque el cansancio se estaba apoderando de mi, la cabeza comenzó a dolerme, como si tuviera una apisonadora corriendo de un lado a otro de mi cerebro. Me estaba mareando y escuché mi propio estómago rugir.

\- Necesitas descansar, comer algo y dormir. Vamos.

\- ¿A dónde?

Evan señaló con la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto a la nave caída. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que había una especie de vehículo, una moto grande, cubierta por una tienda de campaña, con dos asientos y una bandeja flotante detrás.

\- ¿Qué se supone que es eso?

\- Un deslizante para desierto, claro…- Evan guardó silencio un momento. – Lo siento, no pretendía… Es complicado recordar que eres como un niño recién nacido. Dame la mano.

\- No dije nada, así lo hice y de pronto, Evan tiró de mi y rodeó mi cintura. – Esta vez no te caes. – Sonrió y su gesto me hizo sonreír también, a mi, tranquilizándome un poco más. – Tenemos la tienda de campaña no muy lejos de ti. Es cómoda y grande, nos costó una pequeña fortuna pero merece la pena, ya lo verás.

Evan me llevó al transporte, que para mi sorpresa carecía de ruedas y se mantenía flotando el aire. No solo estaba en el universo, sino que había viajado al futuro. Evan abrió la puerta para que me sentara, pero me acomodó para que pudiera recostarme.

Intenté protestar, que no era una crío, que no estaba tan mal, pero él no me hizo caso, dio la vuelta al deslizador y se montó al otro lado.

\- Volveré mañana a recoger piezas de la nave. – Siguió diciendo mientras conducía. Me sorprendió lo silencioso del vehículo, pero estaba llegando a un punto, donde ya nada me sorprendía de verdad. – Con lo grande que es esa cosa, seguro que encuentro algo de valor. ¿Qué crees que le pasó? ¿Qué le hizo caer? – Me miró, lo noté aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, pero me hizo el dormido, después de todo Evan seguía siendo un desconocido para mi. – Lo siento, de verdad. Pero desde ahora, todo estará bien.


End file.
